


New Game +

by mawmawile



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: You started up DDLC, only to find yourself sucked into their world. And this time, everything's as real as you or me.
Relationships: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	New Game +

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit here we go again

It’s the dead of the night when you boot up your computer. You have very important work to do, work that none of your family could see. Your lights are off, the only illumination being the soft glow of your computer screen. You type in your passcode and are greeted with a familiar sight.

Okay, you’ll be honest. “Work” is kind of a subjective term, right? So what’s work to one is a hobby to another, right? You say this, since your wallpaper is not only a close-up of your number one waifu, but also of your number one waifu from your favorite game that you’re about to replay for the hundredth time.

A hundred times is probably an exaggeration. But it’s definitely more than ten.

In any case, you double click the icon for Doki Doki Literature Club, the cutesy visual novel with a dark secret you fell in love with about a year ago. Your last playthrough of the game was a couple months ago, and you were feeling lonely. Last time after playing you did remember to delete the first run file, so after the game’s beginning messages, you enjoy the happy theme music.

You hum along to it as you start a new save file, typing in your name. The screen goes black, and… stays black. You would have thought the game crashed or something, were it not for the pink textbox at the bottom of the screen. There’s still a white arrow, too, bouncing and happily waiting for user input.

You click. You click again. It’s a long barrage of empty textboxes, even lacking a name.

You begin to grow tired of clicking. Not just in an emotional sense, either. You’re feeling more and more sluggish, your eyelids growing heavier and heavier. It was midnight anyways (ignoring the fact you weren’t sleepy at all before opening the game), so it made sense you were tired. You had half a mind to quit the game and sleep it off, but—jeez, that’s so much effort. You’re so exhausted. In fact, you could just fall asleep right here. If you just leaned back in your chair, it wouldn’t be so bad, wouldn’t it?

Your last memory of consciousness is you face planting directly onto your keyboard.

* * *

You’re woken up by a loud crashing noise. Your eyes snap open, immediately feeling the brunt of an aching back. It’s the same kind of pain you got as a kid whenever you fell asleep on the floor after playing with your DS for too long. Fitting, since you are sprawled unceremoniously on a cold, linoleum floor.

You groan and stand up, leaning backwards to stretch your back. Looking around, you notice you’re in school. Embarrassment crawls over your cheeks. You’re betting no one saw you, since you woke up of your own accord, and not by someone else. Or maybe everyone just laughed at you and walked away. Who knows?

You search for your phone in your uniform; you can’t find it, so you must have forgotten it in your locker (or worse, at home). Still, seeing as there’s hardly anybody in the school’s classrooms, you guess it’s afterschool by now.

Grumbling to yourself, you start to walk to the lockers when an open classroom catches your eye. Unlike most of the classrooms, this one’s not quite empty. There was a cacophony of noise there, the sound of girls talking in a slightly panicked voice. You dip your head in, curious to see the issue.

“Hello? Is everyone alright?” you ask.

A tall girl whips around upon hearing you, and you freeze. Staring right at you with a shocked expression is her, your number one waifu herself: Monika!

The gravity of things kind of hits you like a brick, or maybe like a really big cinder block. The kinds with holes in the middle. You wonder if you got hit by one of those cinder blocks, your head could just pass right through the hole and miss you completely, but then you realize A) that makes no sense; and B) holy shit it’s the Dokis from Doki Doki Literature Club.

“I’m going to get a broom!” Monika shouts with a very forced smile, and sprints out of the clubroom, dragging you with her.

The two of you make it to a more secluded area of the hall, and she begins laying questions on you.

“Why are you here?”

“How are you here?”

“Are you real?”

“Are you just a glitch?”

“Am I being deleted?”

“Wait wait wait, one at a time!” You hold your hands out in defense, trying to calm the panicking girl.

Monika exhales sharply, letting the tension seethe out of her. “Okay. Okay.”

She takes an extra moment before continuing. “Are you—you really here? You didn’t... _mod_ the game or anything, did you?”

“I mean, I think I’m real?” you say awkwardly. “I was just l-lonely! I wanted to see you again, but the game started acting really weird and now I’m here and I kind of just realized that I’m talking to Monika oh my god I’m such a mess right now if I knew this was happening I would’ve worn cologne or something I can’t believe this—”

“You calm down now!” Monika says, but she seems less perturbed than before. “I can’t believe _I’m_ talking to _you_! The player!”

She’s grinning, all her white teeth showing. “I always fantasized what you would look like. In every fantasy, you were oh so beautiful… And you are…!”

“Jeez. I’m not that beautiful.” You rub your nape, blushing.

“I don’t want to hear it!” Monika looks at you playfully. “You’re beautiful because you’re here.”

“Well, thanks.” You pause. “Wait, _just_ because I’m here?”

“You’re insufferable. I’m glad to finally meet you,” she says with a grin. “I was wondering something. What _is_ your real name?”

“Ahaha, it’s the same name I always gave you.” You say your name.

She repeats your name, the sounds lovely in her voice. She smiles, but then looks away for a split second, her mouth moving to a neutral position.

“Is everything okay?” you ask her.

“Everything’s absolutely wonderful,” she answers honestly. “But, everything’s also so… strange now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, things are different from normal,” she says. “Besides you being here, I can’t access the console.”

“The console?” you repeat.

“It’s what I use to read and affect the script. You—you know what kind of things, right?” Her voice is small, probably reflecting on the things she had done in Act 2. But she sighs before you can say anything, shaking her head. “Now I can’t even read the script, much less change it. To be honest, I’m worried.”

You’re quiet for a second. Really, it’s because you don’t know how to console her about that, or offer any solution. “Well, I’m sure it’ll be resolved?”

“Regardless…” Monika looks at you cheerily. “At least you’re here.”

You blush again. “Ahaha, you should probably go back before everyone starts worrying about you.”

“You’re right,” Monika agrees. “You should join the club! For real this time!”

“If you insist,” you say, though you’re pretty excited to do so.

The two of you head back, with Monika fetching a broom and dustpan from another classroom’s supply closet.

“We’re back!” Monika announces, entering the room with you in tow. “Sorry for the long wait!”

You step in after her, taking in the scene. Yuri looks anxious, a mess of broken teacups and spilt tea on the floor. Natsuki chastises Monika’s lateness, while Sayori questions your presence.

The weirdest part, is that there’s someone you don’t recognize in the classroom. It’s a boy, a bit taller than Sayori, standing in the back of the room as still as stone. His hair and face are average, and he’s dressed in the boy’s uniform. Though, since the game only had sprites of girls, his outfit is similar to the fanmade boy’s uniforms you’ve seen floating around the internet and oh my god you know who this is.

He’s the main character, isn’t he? In the game, you had only seen the back of his boring, boring head. You had thought nothing of him at the time, only that he was a generic fill-in to immerse you into the game. Maybe that was true at the time, but he was standing here staring at you.

The way he looks at you is frightening. A part of it is in the expression of horror—or surprise, or maybe anger—in his face; and the way his fists are clenched so tightly you can see the white of his knuckles, even from this distance; and the way he breathes, low and shallow, shaking in an unidentifiable emotion. 

“Tch. Took you long enough,” Natsuki put her hands on her hips. “Who is this person anyways?”

Monika easily introduces you as an old friend. “It’s been a long time since we’ve talked, so I was so surprised that I just had to go out and have a chat!”

Natsuki seems to accept that, so Monika walks over to the broken cups, and starts sweeping the shards into the dustpan.

Yuri’s too nervous to meet her gaze. “S-sorry. You don’t have to…”

She fiddles with a strand of purple hair. “I was just… struck by a sudden chord of fear… or something of that nature… I was so startled I dropped…”

“Hey~ Yuri, don’t worry about it!” Sayori jumps to her, patting Yuri affectionately on the shoulder. “Mistakes happen, it’s not your fault!”

“Ah… ah…”

Monika, depositing the broken shards into a waste bin, stands in the center of the room and claps her hands. “Okay, everyone!”

Attention turns towards her. “Actually, my friend expressed interest in joining the club! So that’s two new members under our belt! ...Well, only if MC’s actually planning to join…”

"Y-yeah," the boy, MC, chokes out after Sayori nudges him. You doubt he knew what he just agreed to, as he’s still laser focused onto you with that weird expression.

“Yay~! Everything’s gone so well!” Sayori cheers.

“Ahaha, I also have another announcement!” Monika says with a smile. “I thought, since we’re a literature club, it might be nice if we started writing poems. We can write one the day before, then share it with everyone at the club meeting!”

“Eh?!” Natsuki says. “No way! Poems are _intimate_! I can’t just _show_ that to people!”

“Uhm, I have to agree with Natsuki,” Yuri says, clasping her hands together. “Poetry is an emotional endeavor.”

“Aw, I wanted to read your poems.” Sayori gives a set of puppy dog eyes with a flourish. “I bet you’re so~ good at writing!”

“W-well!” Natsuki’s red in the face. “That’s true! So I suppose I’ll do it if I have no choice—!”

“...Then, I’ll do it too…” Yuri says.

Monika smiles. “Glad everything’s settled then! So, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

You watch as everyone leaves. Yuri and Natsuki leave just minutes apart from each other. Sayori has to call MC several times before he finally snaps out of his stupor.

“I’m awake! I’m awake!”

Sayori laughs at him. “MC, since we’re both here, do you want to walk home together?”

“Huh? Sure.”

They leave, MC looking very, very confused.

It’s just you and Monika now. “Do you have somewhere to stay?”

Thinking about it, you probably don't. Unless your parents elected to join you in the realm of DDLC, you were probably on your own. You relayed this information to her.

"If that's the case, then, maybe we can stay together?" Monika suggests. She's much shyer saying that, and it's pretty cute.

"W-well, only if you don't mind! I wouldn't want to intrude or anything!"

Monika laughs. "It'll be fine. I'm sure my parents will be glad to have a guest over~"

"If you insist!" you say, and you and Monika begin to walk home, her turning the lights off as you leave.

* * *

_"MC, what kind of poem are you gonna write?"_

_"Poem? What are you talking about?"_

_"Ehh?! For the Literature Club! Weren't you paying attention?"_

_"Hey, I never said I would join the Literature Club!"_

_"Yes, you did! I heard you say it."_

_"Jeez, I was really zoning out, wasn't I? Guess it's too late to back out now."_

_"That's the spirit! Woo!"_

_"...Yeah."_

_"MC? Is there something wrong?"_

_"That friend of Monika's—Sayori, do you have any thoughts on that?"_

_"Well, I wouldn't mind making a new friend. Why?"_

_"All of this feels so familiar. Like—what's the word?—déjà vu."_

_"..."_

_"Sayori?"_

_"I agree. I didn't want to say anything, but that person… I feel like I've done it all before."_

_"Maybe it's just an aura…"_

_"You sound like you don't really believe that. But anyways! We're at my house, so see you tomorrow. With a poem!"_

_"Jeez, what did I get myself into?"_


End file.
